Two Worlds - Toshiko
by YourPrayer
Summary: This is part of a trilogy I'll be writing. Eventually Two Worlds - Kagome and Two Worlds - Toshiko will become Two Worlds Collide.
1. Chapter 1: Training Day

"Again Toshiko," Sesshomaru raised his sword and relaxed in a bored stance as his apprentice mimicked him. Her eyes narrowed as she searched for any kind of weakness in his stance. They had been practicing nonstop in the summer heat of Feudal Japan and she was sweating in places she didn't know could sweat. However, there her master stood in the same outfit he always wore with that fluffy thing across his shoulders and he hadn't shown any sign of fatigue.

Half a second later, she raised her sword up and deflected Sesshomaru's attack. Blow after blow pushed her back and Toshiko realized she was headed for a small cliff. _If I time this right, I can use this to my advantage._ Toshiko smirked at the thought. Sesshomaru's blade slapped across her cheek and she let out a surprised yelp. A bruise formed instantly across her cheek where Bakusaiga hit her.

"You're not concentrating," Sesshomaru growled and frowned at her. "Is something wrong?" he lowered Bakusaiga and stared at her.

Toshiko blushed and shook her head, "No Master, I'm sorry. I'll concentrate harder on our training."

It was rare for Sesshomaru to show any emotion or worry for a half-breed, let alone for her. She stood up straight returning to her stance and lifted her blade toward Sesshomaru. He nodded and they continued for a little while longer when Toshiko's foot touched the edge of the cliff.

Sesshomaru swept his sword sideways at her and she dropped to the ground and parried, going underneath and behind him. As she came out of the roll, she kicked out at her Master and he tumbled toward the cliff. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed Toshiko's leg, throwing her over the cliff and into a large puddle of mud as he clung to the cliff side.

"Ugh, gross!" Toshiko stood up knee deep in the mud and flicked her arms at the ground. Sesshomaru dropped down next to the puddle and started chuckling at the sight. The sound of her Master's laugh shocked her and Toshiko slipped backwards into the mud disappearing completely.

"That wasn't bad but you have to be more agile," Sesshomaru looked down at his apprentice as she squelched out of the mud.

"You know I can't move any faster than that," Toshiko growled and flung mud everywhere.

Sesshomaru glared and grabbed Toshiko by the throat, squeezing enough that she let out little whimpers of pain, "I _**told**_ you to _**never**_ say you can't, otherwise you're of no use to me."

Anger sliced through Toshiko as her Master's claws cut into her neck and blood trickled down her throat. She gripped his arms and thrashed as she tried to get him to let her go but all it did was anger him more.

"Stop acting like a worthless human!" Sesshomaru slammed her into the nearest tree, pinning her with his body. Her eyes flickered red for a second from behind a curtain of silver hair and then changed from their usual grey to an endless black. He loosened his hold and looked at Toshiko in surprise. Toshiko snarled and bit down on her Master's arm, tearing through tendons and freeing her own arm to slice at his face.

Sesshomaru stepped back an instant before her claws hit and reached down to where his sword hung on his hip. He cursed as he realized Bakusaiga was back above the cliff. "Toshi, control yourself," his voice softened as he swallowed his pride and crouched low enough to look submissive. Toshiko eyed him wearily and crept closer as she continued her low growl. The dominant part of Sesshomaru threatened to rise up and attack her as she neared him but years of perfecting his restraint kept him from moving.

Finally, Toshiko was within grabbing distance and Sesshomaru pounced on her. He pinned her down again and held her wrists tight against the ground, "Shh, Toshi. I'm not going to hurt you." Sesshomaru held her there until she stopped thrashing although her eyes were still a deep black. He winced, finally noticing the pain that was shooting through his arm but didn't dare let his apprentice go.


	2. Chapter 2: Control

Blood ran down Sesshomaru's arm after his sleeve had soaked up as much as it could. A low growl snapped him from his blurred thoughts as he focused on his apprentice. Her eyes had gained a primal intellect as she stared back into his through her silver bangs.

"Getting a little weak, are we Sesshy?" Toshiko smirked. She licked her lips and wiggled underneath Sesshomaru then chuckled when his growl became throaty and he slammed her head into the ground.

"That's enough Toshiko," Sesshomaru glared and laid his full weight atop her.

"I'm not going to let go of her you know," Toshiko purred and spit blood in his face.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on her arms, "What are you talking about?"

"Toshiko, of course. I almost have full control now and I'm not giving it back. So get the fuck off of me before I tear your face off."

Toshiko seemed like a completely different person to Sesshomaru. He could see a battle waging in her eyes for control of her body.

"What did you do to Toshiko and who the hell are you?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I'm called by many names but the most well-known I go by is Yuu," A look of pure insanity spread across Toshiko's face and looked completely wrong on her narrow features.

Startled by the name that came from Toshiko's lips, a look of genuine fear and hatred danced in his eyes. Sesshomaru frowned, "I thought they sealed you away a good millennia ago."

Yuu cackled and shook her head, "They thought so but I slipped out of their grasp before the last seal was placed upon my would-be prison. Those fools didn't have the power to contain me."

The sun had started to set and shadows played across the ground. Yuu relaxed and watched as Sesshomaru's arms started to shake from holding her in place. He had tried for hours to think of a way to bring Toshiko back into control but nothing came to mind. His wounds had healed over and the blood had dried a rust-color into his white sleeve. He'd have to go back to his palace and burn yet another ruined outfit.

Thinking of his home, he remembered his nursemaid telling stories of Gods and Goddesses. A thought hit him and he grimaced as he recalled Yuu's tale and how they were able to catch and contain her. He looked down at Yuu and saw that the fight for control was almost over. His apprentice was going to disappear if he didn't get rid of Yuu quickly.

A low rumble reverberated from Sesshomaru's throat as he realized the only option he had left was the only way to save Toshiko. _I hope she'll forgive me for this._ Sesshomaru winced at the thought. His eyes transformed into a blood red and turned predatory as he gazed into her eyes.

"Mine," Sesshomaru's voice rumbled with power.

The voice that came out of Toshiko's mouth sounded wrong as he lowered his face inches from hers. "No, this body is mine," the voice came out light and chimed like a bell. The power between the two expanded, threatening the trees to topple over with a light push. A small, blood red crescent moon started forming on her forehead as Yuu forced her power through the body she was trying to possess.

 _ **"Mine,"**_ Sesshomaru pushed more power into his voice and crushed his lips to hers. Yuu sighed and returned the fierce kiss only to realize, too late, she had been tricked. He wrapped his power around her and thought of an unbreakable cage surrounding Yuu inside the recesses of Toshiko's mind.

A jolt of pain shot through Toshiko as she regained control of her body and she cried out against Sesshomaru's lips. Drops of blood fell into her mouth where he had bitten a hole through his lower lip. He sighed and rolled off Toshiko after she dropped back onto the ground unconscious. _What am I going to do with you, Toshi?_ Sesshomaru sighed at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Protection

Darkness fell as Sesshomaru picked Toshiko up and carried her to a small cave. He left her unconscious form at the back and gathered up Bakusaiga and some brush for a small fire to keep them warm. She was stirring awake by the time he had gotten back and had the cave considerably warm from the flickering fire. The cold night's breeze brushed across Toshiko's face helping her wake.

She moaned from the pain that shot across her forehead and Toshiko reached up to feel a burning sensation between her eyes. "That's your new mark of power, Toshiko. We'll have to see what happens to you in a couple days when the moon is full," Sesshomaru said in an even tone.

"Power? How did I get this?" Toshiko puzzled scooting closer to the fire to get warm. Her silver hair swept down to the middle of her back and kept her warm from the breeze that blew inside the mouth of the cave. Sesshomaru glanced sideways at his apprentice with a confused look.

"You don't remember anything that happened today?" His voice held an edge of suspicion as he sat rigid beside her.

"No, Master, I don't remember anything after…" Toshiko frowned and her petite nose crinkled in concentration, "after you told me to stop acting like a worthless human."

Silence cut through the cave and Toshiko looked down at her lap. Her outfit was shredded and even with the fire, she shook from the cold. Sesshomaru sighed and closed his golden eyes, standing up to walk over to Toshiko. He bent down and tilted her head up with the barest touch as he looked into her grey eyes.

"Know that I'm hard on you for a reason," Sesshomaru reached up with his other hand and brushed her bangs from her eyes, "You need to get stronger so no one can hurt you. I can't always be there for you when you're fighting for your life Toshi."

The mention of Toshiko's nickname he had given her recently sent shivers down her spine. He had always kept his distance from her though he was protective of who came near her. The memory of when he had rescued her flashed in Toshiko's mind.

Her father had died in a fishing expedition when she was three years old and her mother had remarried not long after that. She hated her stepfather and the things he would do to her when her mother was out. Though she would return from the market, the bruises Toshiko would receive from her stepfather would go ignored since no one wanted to anger the abnormally strong village elder.

Word had finally gotten out and traveled from their village about Toshiko's stepfather raping and beating her. When Toshiko turned thirteen, word had gotten to the Lord of the East who sought an audience with the village elder. A few minutes after, Sesshomaru exited the building with the decapitated head of the village elder. He placed the head on a spike at the entrance of the village pulling Toshiko along behind him.

Toshiko shivered violently as she pulled herself from the memory. Something soft brushed across her arms and tightened around her body as it crossed around her legs, encasing her in a warm embrace. It took her a couple moments to clear her head enough to realize it was Sesshomaru's Moko-Moko. Curious, she slid her hands down the inside of the pelt sighing in ecstasy at the softness.

She looked up with a flush of embarrassment, realizing her Master had never taken off any sort of clothing around her before. "Rest now Toshi, we have a long journey tomorrow. I'd rather you not lag behind because of your incompetence to get some sleep," Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly. He pulled his armor off and set it on the far side of the cave, "I'll make sure nothing disturbs us."

Toshiko yawned as her eyes grew heavy. Before she nodded off, she muttered a thank you and curled up in the Moko-Moko.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Sesshomaru breathed in a weary sigh as he glanced over at his apprentice. His arm still throbbed as it finished healing itself from the damages Toshiko had inflicted. A distant howl brought his gaze back to the dark forest. _Why didn't I just kill her and be done with it?_ His gaze drifted back to her sleeping form and he held back a smirk. "What's wrong with me?" he frowned.

A soft snore escaped Toshiko's lips and reminded Sesshomaru of another female from his past. Sesshomaru stood up and walked out into the night being careful he didn't wander too far from the cave. Memories drifted into his thoughts and reminded him of days long ago when he watched over another.

 _"Sesshomaru?" A little girl tugged on his sleeve. Sesshomaru grunted and looked down at her. "Why do I have to stay at Kaede's? I wanna stay with you," Rin pouted and stuck out her lip in protest._

 _"I cannot bring you into the palace I will be going to. I shall be there for an unknown amount of time so I have passed on temporary guardianship to Lady Kaede," he said simply._

 _A moment later they had arrived at the village and were greeted by Kaede. She smiled warmly at Rin and took her hand, leading her into the house where a stew sat simmering on the fire. Sesshomaru followed behind without a word and sat across from the Village Elder. After a quiet meal, Rin had fallen asleep against Sesshomaru. She snored quietly, oblivious to the fact that she wouldn't get to say her goodbyes simply because it was next to impossible to wake her up._

 _Sesshomaru scooped the small child into his arms and carried her to the soft bed. Setting her down, he brushed back her long black hair and covered her with a blanket._

 _The elder woman smiled, "Though ye show no emotions, I see that ye are fond of this girl. Do not worry, Sesshomaru. I will keep her safe for as long as I live."_

A nose close by pulled Sesshomaru from his thoughts and he slid Bakusaiga from its sheath. He waited in the darkness for any sign of threat. A rabbit jumped out of the bushes and took off in the opposite direction as it caught the scent of Sesshomaru. A breeze pulled at his long, silver hair as he settled back in his spot. His thoughts drifting back to the past.

 _Kaede's sudden death had reached Sesshomaru months after it had happened. A nagging feeling pulled at him and he rushed out of the meeting with the other Lords. Shouts of protest sounded behind him as he stepped on to the balcony of his palace. A single leap, Sesshomaru took off in a bolt of light toward Kaede's Village._

 _An intense anger flooded through Sesshomaru as he landed in the ruins of Kaede's Village. The heavy smell of smoke and charred flesh coated the air. Sesshomaru bounded toward what was left of Kaede's house and noticed a pair of demons scavenging through the rubble._

 _"Did you hear what the boss did to that little girl who was staying here?" One of the blue-skinned demons whispered._

 _"Yeah, I heard he had his way with her before cutting her fingers off," The green demon snorted._

 _"Nah, I heard he sliced her skin off and made her beg for a quick death," grinned the blue demon._

 _Sesshomaru screamed in rage as he overheard the demons talking. Pulling out Tensaiga, he sliced the green demon in half and pinned the other against the black remains of the wall. "Where is your leader?" Sesshomaru's eyes glowed a brilliant raging blue._

 _The terrified demon paled," A-about a m-mile South of here."_

 _Without another word, Sesshomaru ripped the demon's head completely off its shoulders. He dropped the head next to the body with a sneer, "Utterly despicable." He took off in the direction the blue demon had told him. Moments later, he came across the demon leader and his group. In a blinding mix of sorrow and rage Sesshomaru slaughtered the group with a single swipe of his blade._

Sesshomaru stood up and walked back to the cave. He walked inside and looked over at Toshiko's sleeping form while wondering at the similarities her and Rin shared. His fair skin glowed from the illumination of the crackling fire that made his marking stand out all the more.

He brushed Toshiko's bangs back and traced his index finger across her new demon mark. In the middle of her forehead was a small blue crescent moon that looked exactly like Sesshomaru's. Though she had a similar moon to his, she didn't display the red double stripes that marked his face.


	5. Chapter 5: Trip to the Palace

It was odd that she had only partial markings instead of the markings of a full demon. _Does it mean that she's a half-breed?_ He shook his head and frowned at the thought, stifling the growing curiosity coming from deep within him. He pulled his hand back and stood emotionless above her as she slowly woke from a deep sleep.

"Sesshomaru," Toshiko muttered and rubbed her eyes, "is it morning already?"

"It's not quite dawn yet. We need to get going soon if we're going to make it to the palace in time," he stated in his normal toneless voice.

Toshiko's face flushed in embarrassment as she realized he was waiting to receive his Moko-Moko back from her. She pulled it off feeling the heat leave her body and on her knees she bent from the waist; her head an inch from the dirt floor, "Thank you Master."

He secured the fur around his shoulders and put his armor back in place without acknowledging her. The metal was a heavy reminder to the responsibilities he had. "When we get home I want you to polish every inch of my armor and if I see a single smudge, I'll have you whipped."

Confusion danced across Toshiko's face as she continued her bow. She was thankful Sesshomaru couldn't see her face because she knew when he was in these kind of moods, anything could happen. "Yes, Master," she whispered loud enough so he could hear. Her silver hair cascaded around her face like a smooth wintry waterfall. Toshiko couldn't understand why he was acting like this towards her. _Did I do something wrong?_ She worried at the thought. His coldness to her wasn't unfamiliar but he hadn't treated her like this in a very long time. Sesshomaru only usually treated half-breeds or humans that weren't his with this cold and distant act.

Sesshomaru adjusted his swords and without another word walked outside. Toshiko scrambled out of the cave after him. Birds were chirping in the trees surrounding them and the forest was awakening with the sunrise. She kept silent and studied her Master. He was quite a bit taller than her so she had to walk at a fast pace just to keep up with his stride. The only outfit Sesshomaru wore was the traditional kimono he now had on. It was a simple white with red designs on the sleeves. A yellow sash wrapped around his waist and helped keep the armor he wore over the kimono up. The pants he wore with the kimono were the same white but held no décor on them. His shoes were a simple black and had started to wear down with use.

Toshiko looked at the back of his head and wondered what he was thinking. She longed to run her fingers through his silver hair bud didn't dare. Sesshomaru would probably backhand her into a tree if she dare try. His voice pulled her from her thoughts, "You cannot call me anything but Master when we get to the Palace. No nicknames, no first names, nothing. You need to hold your tongue with your smart remarks. Any of the purebloods will be able to lay a hand on you and I will not be able to do a thing. Do you understand, Toshiko?"

"Why?" Toshiko frowned looking at the ground. In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru had her by the throat a few inches off the ground.

"What you don't understand is you look and smell like a half-breed right now. They will look for any excuse to kill you. Whether it be on purpose because of what you do or say depends on you. Do you not understand that I will be helpless to defend you?" Sesshomaru shook uncontrollably in anger. Toshiko was gasping for breath as his grip tightened and she tried to pry his hand from her neck. He opened his hand and she dropped to the ground. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru counted to five to get his anger under control. "You aren't the only one that will have a hard time with this Toshi," his voice softened.

His instincts were screaming to pick her up and hold her close but he fought to stay perfectly still. Toshiko rubbed at her neck as she coughed. The demon confused her in moments like this. She could tell that he was restraining himself with the rigid stance he had taken. His harsh tone was reprimanding and had an edge of resentment but the way he acted was his own twisted version of affection. Toshiko hadn't fully realized how much he cared for her until that moment.

She rolled her legs behind her and bowed low, "I'm sorry I questioned you Master. You won't have to worry about me when we arrive at the Palace."


	6. Chapter 6: Cleaning Up

As they were nearing the palace on the evening of the full moon, Sesshomaru became more withdrawn and spoke less to Toshiko. She had a growing dread of what was to come, especially since he had never taken her to the palace before. Her thoughts wandered to the night she had slept in the cave as he watched over her. Toshiko knew Sesshomaru would never permanently hurt her but she also knew he didn't hold back for anyone; not even females.

"Toshiko," Sesshomaru spoke without stopping or looking back at her.

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Yes, Master?"

"I want you to go straight to my room when we get to the palace. Do not wait for me and do not speak to anyone who doesn't have a collar," Sesshomaru paused for a second to let it sink in, "Fumiko will show you where to go. Tell her I said to go straight there or she will be beaten mercilessly. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master," Toshiko bowed her head trailing behind him like a lost puppy. The sun had begun to set behind the tree line a little while ago and the forest they were walking in was growing darker by the minute. Sesshomaru abruptly turned off the path and pushed his way through the dense trees. After a few minutes they opened up to a small alcove. Toshiko stopped abruptly and gasped at the beauty of the scene. The trees formed an almost perfect circle that encompassed a deep water hole. On the far edge of the water hole sat an enormous waterfall that cascaded down.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called aloud and waited by the edge of the water. There was movement on the opposite side of the water and a small imp hobbled over. He carried a staff in his right hand and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"I'm pleased to see you are well Master. What brings you back to the palace?" Jaken tilted his head in curiosity.

"Get us new sets of clothes Jaken. We need to look presentable before we arrive," Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly. Without another word, Jaken bowed and walked back into the forest. Toshiko's legs were trembling from the long journey and all she wanted to do was lay down on the soft grass. She dare not move until her Master gave her the command though or there would be repercussions.

Sesshomaru turned around to stare at his apprentice. Toshiko's clothes were completely shredded and were barely covering her skin. He saw a slight tremble in her legs and realized that they had journeyed far and without any rest. A hint of her left breast showed from the gaping hole on the side of her kimono and he could see that a scratch had started to bleed. Sesshomaru dug his nails into his palms, trying to keep himself from moving over to her.

Toshiko noticed that Sesshomaru was standing eerily still and looked down at herself, realizing for the first time that her kimono was barely considered clothing at this point. She stood rigid, looking up to see Sesshomaru digging his nails into his palms. Jaken appeared suddenly and set the clothes beside Sesshomaru. Jaken was about to speak and noticed the tension between the two. He backed up and disappeared as silently as he had come.

Within a split second, Sesshomaru had flown across the distance between him and Toshiko, grabbed her by the waist, and threw her into the water. Before she realized what happened, Toshiko hit the water. The water hole was deep enough to dive into without hitting your head on the sand bottom. Toshiko surfaced in the middle of the body of water trying to keep herself afloat.

"Come here, Toshiko," Sesshomaru growled. He dug his nails into his palms harder, drawing blood. Toshiko hesitated before swimming over to the water's edge. "Don't make me repeat myself," he growled lower and stared at her. Toshiko noticed her kimono floating over by the waterfall and felt her face turn a deep red.

Sesshomaru stepped back as he peeled off his Moko-Moko and pauldron. Toshiko closed her eyes, whimpered and pushed herself up out of the hole. She didn't know what was going to happen but her mind kept flashing back to what her stepfather used to do to her. Toshiko's tears mixed with the water that ran down her face. Her body visibly shook as she kept her eyes shut still whimpering at the thought of what her Master would do to her. He had never acted like this with her before and it terrified her.


	7. Chapter 7: That's Not Me

Toshiko opened her eyes at the sound of clothes being torn off. She realized her Master had pulled off what was left of the kimono he had on when she looked up at his bare chest. The moon shone through the branches and illuminated Sesshomaru in the dark. Her breath caught as she took him in.

Sesshomaru dropped the remains of his kimono to the ground. He stared at her and waited patiently as Toshiko took a trembling step forward. Fear was emanating from her in waves. It took all of Toshiko's effort not to run in the opposite direction as she took each step closer to her master. Part of her was curious; she would admit that to herself. He had never hurt her in the ways her stepfather had done and had never laid a finger on her without reason.

Toshiko stepped into the moonlight inches from Sesshomaru's chest. A tingling sensation spread from her temples throughout the rest of her body. Her arms started to tingle and burn; dark red markings were appearing on her skin. Sesshomaru tilted her face up to the sky and whispered in her ear, "Look up to the moon, Toshi. Take in the beauty of it like we all have."

Her eyes turned to the full moon. The beauty of it outshone the dim light of the stars. Toshiko's eyes dilated and changed into a dark, blood red. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back unconsciously placing her hands on Sesshomaru's sculpted chest. A spark jumped between her hands and his body as they touched. Sesshomaru jumped back in surprise with a curious look on his face. She opened her eyes and tilted her head as she looked at the back of her hand. Her nails had grown longer and thicker. The red markings had spread to the back of her hand and joined into a point at the center of her palm in an intricate pattern. "What's happening to me, Sesshomaru?" Toshiko frowned.

Suddenly, Toshiko screamed as she clutched at her head and fell to the ground. Her eyes felt like they were on fire and she was hearing a female voice laughing inside her head. Sesshomaru dropped to his knees and cradled her in his arms. She started clawing at his chest savagely and he winced in pain.

"Toshiko… Toshi," Sesshomaru locked Toshiko in his arms as he whispered into her ear. Toshiko screamed again and bit down on his throat. Blood streamed down her neck and Sesshomaru's back, "To…shi…" She paused, finally recognizing his voice within her madness. Toshiko pulled back terrified that she might have killed him.

"Sesshomaru?" she touched his face. His eyes were unfocused but he was still sitting up on his own. "Sesshomaru, please answer me," tears slid down Toshiko's face and she started shaking him.

"Stop," Sesshomaru forced out with a wince. On command, she stopped mid-shake. Confusion crossed her face when she couldn't move. His neck started to heal and cast a soft glow around the wound. Sesshomaru's eyes came into focus and he started panting heavily, "Take me to the water and drop me in Toshiko."

She felt herself slide off Sesshomaru's lap, stand and start dragging him toward the water. _He's controlling you. You can't do anything to stop yourself, you poor little thing. If you give into the madness, I can help you_ … "Stop talking to me!" tears slid down her face. Toshiko wanted to wipe them away but she couldn't force herself to bring a hand up.

Toshiko picked Sesshomaru up at the water's edge with an impossible strength and dropped him into the water. She stood beside the water completely covered in Sesshomaru's blood until he emerged. A light breeze brushed across her bare skin and she shivered. Sesshomaru waded over to her, placing a hand on her foot. "Come into the water Toshiko. We need to clean you up," he took his hand off her foot and held it up to her. Feeling like a spell was broken; she crouched down looking into his eyes. Toshiko nodded, "Okay."

She slid into the water with Sesshomaru's help and he led her over to the waterfall. The noise of the falls seemed louder to her when she was in the water. Sesshomaru swam over to a shallow, rocky spot beside the waterfall and waited patiently for Toshiko. _Next time you touch him like that, he'll kill you._

"Is she still talking to you?" Sesshomaru spoke quietly so he wouldn't spook her. Toshiko was on edge and seemed to be a little maddened still.

"Yes. Get rid of her, please," Toshiko choked out. She tilted her head down, her chin touching the water. Toshiko's red eyes glimmered in the moonlight as she stared back at her own distorted reflection.

"Toshi," hearing her nickname brought her attention up to his face, "you're the only one that can get rid of her. You either need to accept her or send her somewhere she won't bother you anymore."


	8. Chapter 8: Mixed Emotions

A tear slid down Toshiko's face and dropped into the water. He just wants complete control over you. I can make you free. All you have to do is give me control and I will make sure he can't harm you anymore. The light touch of Sesshomaru's index finger under Toshiko's chin sent shivers down her spine. "Toshi," he breathed, "come back to me."

She looked up into his eyes with a shudder. "He's so close," Toshiko thought. The sudden urge to run her hands up his chest was overwhelming. Yuu's voice faded in the background as she focused on Sesshomaru. Her heart pounded rapidly and felt like it would explode at any moment. Toshiko's eyes roamed over every inch of his exposed flesh, memorizing every curve and scar.

If he focused hard enough, Sesshomaru could see the overlay of two different auras emanating from Toshiko. The innermost aura burned a bright red-orange, raging like an inferno. The outer aura was a sickly color intertwining a dark forest green to a sickly black and was barely visible unless you were looking for it.

The feeling of Toshiko's hand on Sesshomaru's lower abdomen broke his concentration. His body tensed as he let out a low cautionary growl. Emotions were something new to Sesshomaru. He had cared about Rin but more like a daughter. His feelings for her were somewhat different to what he was feeling now. This was more overwhelming – deeper and more passionate. Just as he would've thrown his life away for Rin, he would do the same for Toshiko.

Toshiko ignored the threatening growl and trailed her fingernails up his abdomen to his chest. She watched the water fall off her hands and slide down his skin. Sesshomaru stood completely still as she ran her wet hands up his throat to wind into the hair at the base of his skull. He looked into her eyes that were only inches from his. The starburst pattern of blue and silver had replaced the harsh demon red.

With a fistful of hair Toshiko tugged hard, exposing Sesshomaru's neck completely. Her body was pressed firmly against his. "She will never be able to get rid of me," she whispered into his ear. Sesshomaru's body went rigid as he realized his error. He was at the complete mercy of Yuu. A thought whispered at the back of his mind. If he could trigger some sort of emotion in Toshiko, he might be able to bring her back under control.

The light of the full moon receded behind the trees concealing everything in the night. The darkness didn't bother either of them as they were able to see clearly in the night. Sesshomaru's inner turmoil receded as he coldly calculated the precise instant to react. Yuu had been droning on about what she was going to do to him but had not acted on anything yet.

Claws sunk into his chest above his heart, "Do you understand?" The seething hatred in the words almost felt like a physical slap to Sesshomaru's face.

A scream clawed at his throat and he choked it down through gritted teeth, "Perfectly." Sesshomaru brought his right arm up, wrapping around Toshiko's waist. He pulled her roughly against him, turning and slamming her against the rocky wall. She cried out as her grip loosened on his hair and was slammed into the rocks a second time. Sesshomaru was finally free of her hold. "We'll see," he panted while touching the bleeding marks on his chest, "you have to let go of her eventually."

Toshiko's hair fell around and stuck to her face, "I'll never let-" Sesshomaru crushed his lips to hers; hands trailing slowly over her body. She melted in to his touch not noticing the magic he was tracing over her skin. Spells of binding sent tingles down her spine as she realized what was going on, but it was too late.

Before Yuu could scream or lash out, Sesshomaru touched the last spell to her skin. Toshiko's body went limp as it slid back into the water. He let out a sigh of relief and picked her up out of the water before she submerged. "This needs to be taken care of before it gets any worse," Sesshomaru frowned at the thought.

With a single leap, Sesshomaru jumped out of the water. He landed next to the pile of clean clothes Jaken had brought earlier that evening. Brooding on his recent feelings, Sesshomaru frowned. There was no control when it came to the roiling emotions and he hated how it made him feel; especially when it came to Toshiko. There had been a few flings in his past but no one had truly piqued his interest until she had come in to his life.


End file.
